Dankbar sein
by Heliya
Summary: Severus erlebt das erste Weihnachten nach Voldemorts Fall und bemerkt plötzlich, dass etwas anders ist, als früher... (PoV: Severus)


**Dankbar sein**

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere sowie die Welt etc. gehören natürlich J.K. Rowling.

**Vorwort: **

Es ist nur eine kleine OS, die mir für die Weihnachtszeit in den Sinn kam. Ich fragte mich, wie Severus sein Weihnachten bisher wohl erlebt hatte und wie er sich wohl fühlen würde, wenn er das erste Mal Weihnachten feierte, nachdem der dunkle Lord gefallen war. Vielleicht wäre es das erste wirklich schöne Weihnachten für ihn? (:

Natürlich ist auch eine winzige Andeutung an mein Lieblingspaar vorhanden. Ich kann einfach nicht anders, die beiden wollen mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf :D

* * *

><p><strong>25. Dezember 1998<strong>

Erschöpft öffnete ich meine Augen und es dauerte einen Moment, bis ich begriff, dass ich mich in meinem Quartier in Hogwarts befand. Für einen schrecklichen Augenblick hatte mich der Gedanke ergriffen, dass ich in Spinner's End sein musste, doch wusste ich selbst nicht, warum mich dieser Gedanke so erschreckte. Ich wusste genau, welcher Tag heute war. Es war der , der Weihnachtsmorgen. Ich gab ein ersticktes Knurren von mir und drehte mich auf die andere Seite, meine Augen wieder fest geschlossen. Als ich merkte, dass ich nicht wieder einschlafen konnte, öffnete ich sie wieder und starrte an die kahle Wand mir gegenüber. Wie jedes Jahr hatte ich dieses leere Gefühl in mir, wenn ich an Weihnachten dachte.

Als Kind wusste ich nichts von Weihnachten. Meine Mutter hatte es mir nicht erklärt, wenn draußen die Straßen geschmückt wurden und die Kinder voller Vorfreude ihre Nasen an den Ladenfenstern plattdrückten. Ich verstand nicht, worauf sie sich freuten, noch, was so besonderes an diesem Monat war, der wie jeder andere Wintermonat auch Kälte und Dunkelheit mit sich brachte.

Doch ich erinnere mich daran, wie Lily es mir erzählte. Wie sie mir von dem Weihnachtsmann und dem Christkind erzählte, welche den Kindern Geschenke brachten und wie die Familien sich zusammensetzen, um dieses Fest der Liebe zu feiern. Sie beschenkten einander, um ihre Liebe auszudrücken. Man sollte an diesen Tagen dankbar sein für die Liebsten, die man hatte. Daraufhin drückte sie mir ein kleines Geschenk in die Hand, schenkte mir ein breites Lächeln und lief wieder zurück nach Hause. Ich weiß noch, wie ich einfach eine Weile dagestanden hatte und mich nicht regte, bis der plötzlich fallende Schnee mich zurück in die Realität holte und ich ebenfalls nach Hause lief. Aufgeregt öffnete ich das Geschenk und fand Süßigkeiten darin und einen Brief. Ohne die Süßigkeiten zu beachten, riss ich den Brief auf, um ihn zu lesen. Doch ich hatte nicht gemerkt, wie mein Vater wieder nach Hause gekommen war. Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr daran, was er sagte. Ich weiß nur, dass er mir den Brief aus der Hand gerissen hatte und dann... An diesem Weihnachten war ich dankbar dafür, dass meine Mutter nicht da war, um mich beschützen zu wollen.

Ich hatte keinen Sinn für die Weihnachtsfeiern in Hogwarts. Die Dekoration und die Festlichkeit an sich schlug mir auf die Stimmung. Ich war zwar nicht mehr zu Hause, dennoch wollte mir das Schöne an diesem Fest nicht klar werden. Es stimmte mich traurig und doch war ich jedes Jahr dankbar dafür, nicht mehr zu Hause sein zu müssen.

Mein erstes Weihnachten nach Hogwarts verbrachte ich mit den Todessern. Es war nicht so, dass sie Weihnachten als das Fest der Liebe und Dankbarkeit feierten. Es war nur ein Grund um zusammenzukommen, zu trinken und für viele auch ein Vorwand, um nicht alleine sein zu müssen. Ich erinnere mich daran, dass ich zu viel getrunken hatte. Ich hatte mir Mut angetrunken, um mit einem der älteren Todessern einen Streit anzufangen. Die Situation eskalierte schnell und ich sprach zu mir selbst, ich würde dankbar sein, wenn er mich nur tötete. Doch das geschah nicht.

Weihnachten war für mich immer eine Zeit um zu erkennen, wie einsam ich war. Eine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, dass es nichts gab, wofür ich dankbar sein konnte. In der ich meine Fehler klar vor Augen hatte. Es gab nichts in dieser Welt für mich und ich hatte geglaubt, dass es das auch niemals geben würde.

Mit einem knurrenden laut setzte ich mich auf und strich mir das Haar aus dem Gesicht. Die Narbe an meinem Hals pochte unaufhörlich und meine rechte Seite fühlte sich taub an. Naginis Gift hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen. Noch immer hatte mein Körper sich nicht vollständig davon erholt. Meine Nerven waren so geschädigt gewesen, dass ich lange die einfachsten Zauber nicht ausführen konnte, als ich überhaupt wieder laufen konnte. Ich griff nach dem Gehstock, den ich an schlimmen Tagen, wie diesem, noch immer brauchte und hievte mich auf die Beine. Es waren solche Tage, die mich noch älter und kränker fühlen ließen.

Nachdem ich gerade eine Stunde auf den Beinen war, klopfte es an der Tür und ich konnte mir bereits denken, wer das sein mochte. Seufzend schleppte ich mich zur Tür und öffnete sie. Wie erwartet stand Albus gut gelaunt vor meiner Tür und begrüßte mich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln und einem „Frohe Weihnachten, Severus!". „Na wenn Sie es sagen.", gab ich murrend zurück und blickte ihn abschätzend an. „Kommen Sie ebenfalls in die große Halle, Severus? Ich bin sicher, dass sich die Kollegen freuen würden.", kam er gleich zum Punkt und innerlich seufzte ich. „Vor ein paar Tagen hatten Sie noch gesagt, dass Sie mir ohnehin keine andere Wahl lassen.", gab ich entnervt zurück und das breite Grinsen, welches man unter seinem Bart nur erahnen konnte, bestätigte mir meine Aussage. „Schon gut.."

In der großen Halle war wie an jedem Weihnachten nur spärlich besetzt. Die Lehrer, welche noch dageblieben waren, hatten sich zu den übrigen Schülern, welche so früh bereits auf den Beinen waren, an einen Tisch in der Halle gesetzt, statt an dem Lehrertisch zu sitzen. Auch Potter und das Granger-Mädchen waren da. Weasley war sicherlich zu seiner Familie nach Hause gefahren. Es wunderte ihn jedoch, dass Granger hier geblieben war, wo sie sonst an Weihnachten ebenfalls Hogwarts verlassen hatte. Doch ich dachte nicht weiter darüber nach. Sollten sie doch machen, was sie wollten.

Schweigend setzte ich mich neben Albus und musste ein paar „Frohe Weihnachten" über mich ergehen lassen. Während ich dort saß, mit dem üblichen Geschenk an Wollsocken von Albus und einer Flasche Butterbier, welche Septima mir mit einem Lächeln herübergeschoben hatte, hatte ich mit einem Mal das Gefühl, dass etwas anders war. Die ausgelassenen und fröhlichen Gespräche meiner Kollegen und der Schüler störten mich nicht. Ich störte mich nicht an der kitschigen Dekoration in der Halle und nicht an der Heiterkeit, welche in der Luft lag. Abrupt hielt ich inne und sah auf. Ich ließ meinen Blick durch die Halle streifen und unbewusst atmete ich tief in meine Lunge. Es war keine Leere darin. Vielmehr erkannte ich, was all die anderen Jahre anders gewesen war. Mein Blick kreuzte den von Miss Granger, welche just in dem Moment ebenfalls aufgesehen hatte. Sie schenkte mir ein Lächeln – ein ehrliches, liebevolles Lächeln – welches mich für einen Moment völlig überrumpelte. Ich konnte nicht umhin, dass ein leichtes Lächeln meine Lippen zierte, ehe sie sich wieder Potter zuwandte. Und plötzlich bemerkte ich es: Ich war frei... und dafür war ich dankbar.


End file.
